Lady Fabulous
by Herannianalionkingfan
Summary: Kurt's drama/humor life FT; Shawn Mendes, Kardashians, Fifth harmony, Ariana Grande, Selena Gomez Mentions of other celebs and more even Gwen Stefani. Kurt helps mostly the girls in Mckinley high to impress their crushes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why I'm bullied and called 'lady fabulous'

 **A/N: My first story hope you like it ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee all characters and production is credited to their rightful owners but I only own the story.**

On a very particular Monday, Kurt was walking around the halls of William McKinley High School in a stunning pink sweater and pants along with a beautiful gray scarf, as he walked passing by the other students and cheerleaders and ignoring the beautiful Latina, Santana Lopez. Kurt ignored most students including David Karofsky and the rest of the jocks. But nothing has ever made him feel down, except for Sue Sylvester, who came by saying:

"Nice Job, lady fabulous, now tell me are you doing a photo shoot for Vogue or modeling for Victoria's Secret or what?" Sue always embarrasses Kurt in a sarcastic way than anyone else would. "It's none of your business, Sue!" warned Kurt in a very mix of anger and pain in his chest.

"Oh yeah, none of _my_ 'business', let me tell you something lady fabulous, if you love to make _me_ back off. You'll end up expelled." Threatened Sue who's starting to sound like what every spoiled brat would do to other kids. "We'll see 'bout that!" warned Kurt who's starting sound as if he was Rachel Berry. "Did I just hear a Rachel Berry tone in your voice? Well it looks like Rachel Berry has gotten in to your head right? Did you know for your information that I don't like students imitating this 'Berry Merry Kid'? If you imitate her again I'll send a group of guys like Karofsky to throw out of McKinley High if you back me off again and I'll let them torture your ugly ass in my face. Do you understand?!" An angered Sue replied in a strict tone "Mark My Words Hummel you'll get it someday after your funeral." Warned Sue in an evil tone

To this, Kurt, who feels threatened and frightened ran to class and ducking his head to everyone who pass by and re-thinks about what Sue said a few minutes ago and finds the cheerleader sisters Kitty and Quinn Fabray passing by him without looking he happens to say 'hi' to them to their surprise they thought he was asleep and went to their seats. Rachel and Tina who happen to sit next to him asked him why is he ducking, he never said anything sand stayed silent the whole time even in lunch.

"This is starting to get on all weird." Said Santana as she observed Kurt

"I think he's upset." Said Tina as if she was about to cry

"OKAY! Whatever it is just call him!" said Rachel who's starting to get worried

"Kurt, Kurt!" called Finn in a very worried tone

''Huh?! What?! Oh, sorry I was just tired" lied Kurt as if he was a child begging to recover from an illness

"Uh, Kurt you don't look tired, maybe?" said Brittany in a confused way Santana rolled her eyes on Brittany's words and expression. "Um, I'm not hungry." Said Kurt who denied Brittany's observation

'' Dude, maybe you're not" said Noah Puckerman in a worried way.

"Is it about Sue?" asked Quinn

"Come on, you can tell us." Said Kitty in a friendly tone

"Okay, it's Sue. She wants to expel me for backing her off!'' said Kurt in tears

"Why didn't you told us before?" asked Santana

"Because, I was scared I don't even know what to do. I was so scared that I didn't touched anything because of her she created a trauma in me I don't want my scholarship ruined by her since there's no school for me even in Dalton I keep thinking of you guys she didn't even know I cared for her!" cried Kurt

"The main reason I went to Dalton is for Blaine Anderson, but I realize that we my friends and I will compete for the singing events, and I feel such a loser when you guys lose but the real reason why I came back was all for you and her!"

"I'm so lady fabulous that I don't even know where to start! People these don't even know what's their kind or themselves!" sobbed Kurt leaving all of them in tears especially Puck

"You can stop crying now, we're here for you." A tearful Santana

"Well if you have a bad feeling you can express them in glee" said Kitty in a concerned way.

''I have an idea!'' said Rachel in a cheerful way

 **IS KURT'S CRYING SAD OR WHAT**

 **I NEED HELP FOR A SONG THAT CAN RELATE INTO A VERY NO GOOD BAD DAY**

 **HERANNIANN**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Students

 **A/N: Kay this chapter is the longest one… No more Sue dilemma since she was given a break for just a couple of months. Yay!**

 **I still don't own Glee. Introducing my OCs chapter.**

The next day Mr. Shue introduced everyone to the new students Xavier Elizondo (Shawn Mendes), Keira M. Brooke (Kendall Jenner) Maria M. Brooke (Kylie Jenner) Denise Davis (Dinah Jane Hansen) Norma Garcia (Normani Kordei Hamilton) Isabella De la Rosa (Ally Brooke) Genevieve Acosta (Lauren Juaregi) Rebecca Aniston (Camila Cabello)

"Okay guys, you're going to make them feel that the club is still a home as well okay?" asked Mr. Shue

Everyone nods except for Quinn who seems to have fallen for Xavier and asks: "Mr. Shue before we can make them join our club can we let them sing or introduce themselves before we let them join?" asked Quinn in a straighter tone

"Well Quinn, it seems that we'll know-"said Mr. Shue before he was cut off by Rachel "I think Quinn's got a point Mr. Shue they need to introduce themselves before they sing." Said Rachel who seems to agree with Quinn

"Umm, Rachel I think it's up to them if they want to or not." Mr. Shue said in a guilty tone

"Uhh… sir I think we should introduce ourselves before we sing and get to know them too." Said Keira in a kind of a low tune in her voice

"Well, why didn't you say it yourself Keira." Said Mr. Shue agreeing in Keira's idea

"Okay, let's start from De la Rosa to Williams'' said Mr. Shue '' Okay let's start." After Mr. Shue said that they'll start from the Latina look-a-like. She came forward wearing a sweater-like white shirt and squared checkered like skirt with a belt on top which impresses all the girls except Santana who wasn't so impressed. "Hi, I'm Alyssa Isabella De la Rosa, I came from Los Angeles, California." The girl said in a very friendly tone which made Santana think Isabella is her cousin. As all of them were finished, Kurt entered the room with a big shock. "Did I miss anything?" asked Kurt as if he was a celebrity

"I guess yes." Said Mr. Shue

"Oh!" said Kurt as if he never recognize the students

"Well, do you want to hear them sing?" asked Santana

"I'd love to but-'' said Kurt before he was cut off by Santana

"No more buts Lady Fabulous, why, have you recognize them before?" said Santana as if she wan Kurt's mom

"Why, yes, I do but the Latina look-a-like only." Said Kurt as he noticed Isabella

''Why, don't you take a seat?" asked Mr. Shue and Kurt nodded and took a seat next to Rachel and Finn "Well, let's start from you Rebecca."

"Why thank you Mr. Shue." Said Rebecca in a kind tone

"What song did you learn Rebecca?" asked Mr. Shue

"Blank space by Taylor swift." said Rebecca

"Well, can you demonstrate" asked Mr. Shue with an impressive emotion hidden

"Yeah, sure" said Rebecca

 _Nice to meet you_

 _Where you've been_

 _I could show incredible things_

 _Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

 _Saw you there and I thought 'Oh my god look at that face'_

 _You look like my next mistake_

 _Love's games wanna' play_

 _New money, suite, and tie_

 _I could read you like a magazine_

 _Ain't it funny? Rumors fly_

 _And I know you heard about me_

 _So, hey let's be friends_

 _I'm dying to see how this one ends_

 _Grab your passport and my hand_

 _I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

 _So it gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames_

 _You can tell when it's over if the high was worth a pain_

 _Got a long list of star ex-lovers_

 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

' _Cause you know I love the players_

 _And you love the game_

' _Cause we're young and we're reckless_

 _We'll take this way too far_

 _It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar_

 _Got a long list of star ex-lovers_

 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

 _But, I've got a blank space baby and I'll write your name_

Puck was so breathless that he was mesmerized by Rebecca. But the group was fascinated by her voice. But the reason why Rebecca was singing that song was because she had a crush on Xavier and hopes that they'll work on a project together.

"You have a pretty voice Rebecca." Admired Quinn and the rest of the group

"Why, thank you. But call me Becca" said Rebecca

"Okay, Becca you're pretty" said Kurt

"Why thank you." Said Rebecca

"Okay, its Xavier's turn." Said Mr. Shue "Okay, Xavier will you tell and demonstrate the song you've learned?"

"Okay, it's Love yourself by Justin Bieber" said Xavier

"Okay" said Mr. Shue as he admired the handsome boy's smile

 _For all the times that you rained on my parade._

 _And all the clubs you get in using my name._

 _You think you broke my heart._

 _Oh girl for goodness sake._

 _You think I'm crying on my own well I ain't._

 _And I didn't wanna write a song._

' _Cause I didn't want anyone thinking_

 _I still care I don't but you still hit my phone up._

 _And baby I'll be moving on._

 _And I think you should be something_

 _I don't wanna hold back._

 _Maybe you should know that._

 _My momma don't like you,_

 _And she likes everyone_

 _And I never like to admit that I was wrong_

 _And I've been so caught up in my job didn't see what's going on_

 _But now I know_

 _I'm better sleeping on my own_

' _Cause if you like the way_

 _You look that much and maybe you should go and_

 _Love Yourself_

 _And if you think that I'm still holding on_

 _To something you should go and Love Yourself._

After he finished the song the girls were so in love with him except for Keira who was dating someone by the time, wasn't expecting that she was thinking about her new school life and him. As after the others were finished, it her turn, she sang Miss movin' on by fifth harmony

 _I'm breaking down_

 _Gonna start from scratch_

 _Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch_

 _My lips are saying goodbye_

 _My eyes are finally dry_

 _I'm not the way that I used to be_

 _I took the record off repeat_

 _You killed me but I survived_

 _And now I'm coming alive_

 _I'll never be that girl again_

 _No ohh oh_

 _I'll never be that girl again_

 _No ohh oh_

 _My innocence is wearing thin_

 _But my heart growing strong_

 _So call me_

 _Call me_

 _Call me_

 _Call me_

 _Miss Moving On} 2x_

 _Oh, Oh, Oh_

 _Yeah._

"Whoa, that was impressive Keira!" said Rachel

"Yeah, you have a sweet voice." Said Santana

"Of course, you can sing at Sectionals/Nationals" said Kitty

"Oh, I don't think-"said Keira in a shy nervous voice

"Yes, you can!" exclaimed Quinn

"Heh… Well maybe I could try but if I know what song I could sing." Said Keira

"Oh… It's nothing. Your parents will be proud." Said Brittany

"Umm… how can I know that I haven't have friends yet." Said Keira in a confident way.

"Well, we can be your friends" said Xavier

"Well, Okay, I'll give it a try." Said Keira in a low tune

"That's perfect!" smiled Xavier

"Okay, guys. How about you take lunch first and-"said Mr. Shue before the bell could interrupt him and the kids went and took their lunch.

 **There you go the longest page ever but POV's are now welcome for the next chapter I'll upload again in soon**

 **What song should I give to Kurt?**

 **What should be the names of the OC's parent?**

 **Who celeb would appear next?**

 **PM me if you have new questions about the OCS and the pairings.**


End file.
